Genesis
by Soldier Of The Mist
Summary: In the beginning, there never was just one Masen vampire. Caitlyn Masen—sister of Edward Masen Cullen—was there to witness it all. She always thought they would be frozen in time with no life—well, a more undead life. That was until Isabela Swan took a crack at their icy walls.


**Summary:** In the beginning, there was never just one Masen vampire. Caitlyn Masen— sister of Edward Masen Cullen— was there to witness it all. She always thought that they would be frozen in time with no life— well . . . an even more undead life. That was when Isabela Swan took a crack at their icy walls.

 **Pairing(s):** Edward Cullen/Bella Swan

 **Changes to Character(s):** N/A

 **Spoilers To:** Twilight Saga (#1)

 **Type of Story:** Chapter-Filled

 **Books/Movies Belongs To:** Stephenie Meyer

 **Quote _:_** _"_ _I'm exactly as I appear. There is no warm, lovable person inside. Beneath my cold exterior, once you break the ice, you find cold water."_ _—_ Gore Vidal

 **A/N:** Hey, Fanficters! This is my first _Twilight_ fanfiction, so I apologize for any mistakes I have done on character personality or any other thing. I'm currently a little rusty on my writing, so a few things may be rushed. I'll reedit it the near future. I present to you . . . _Prologue_ _:_ _Venom._

* * *

 **~•~** _Caitlyn Masen_ **~•~**

* * *

 _Chicago, 1918_

"Let me go!"

I struggled against the leather restraints as the doctors gathered all the old, sweaty sheets and the hospital equipment. As they pushed me down the halls, I heard the pain-filled cries of the other patients as the virus spread through their veins.

The same virus that began its course in mine.

The doctors ignored my screams as they pushed me pass the door into a small chamber. The cold air hit my bare skin sending immediate shivers all throughout my body. The doctors undid the straps before throwing me to the floor.

"No! Please!"

The doctor exited through doors before I could stand. The only thing left behind was a thin wool blanket. I ran to the doors and banged on it as hard as my ill and freezing hands could.

"We shouldn't be doing, Dr. Marshalls," I heard a muffled voice say. "This could only increase the chances of the Influenza or even cause a worst case of pneumonia."

"There is not much known about this virus," Dr. Marshalls said. "There is a chance that a cold environment can help slow down its process."

"The girl was taken without any authorization of her parents or guardian," the nurse countered. "We could be shut down for this!"

"Sometimes, Edythe, for the good of others, you have to sacrifice one of your own," the doctor. "In this case, your own patient."

With those words, heavy footsteps walked away from the lock doors.

Disbelief coursed through me as I heard a second set of footsteps follow the doctor's. I stared around the room for three minutes in hope of anything that could get me out.

In the room, there were metal shelves stored with the hospital's food all around me. I saw a single bulb hanging in the middle giving the chamber a blueish tint. In a small corner, there lay broken shards of a knife.

I quickly went for them with a sense of false hope. _It won't work, Caitlyn,_ my subconscious said. _You don't even know how to_ _—_

"It has to work!" I shouted, shoving a shard into the keyhole. "I can't stay here!"

I pushed the shards and the knife sliced my hand. With quick yelp, the knife fell onto the ground with a _cling, cling._

I put my hands on my chest as if I could hug the pain away. The blood slithered down my hand causing the chill of the room to hit me harder than before.

Within minutes, my body began to shiver uncontrollably. This was quickly followed by multiple black dots that surrounded my vision. I looked at the cut and saw the cut had sliced a vein.

I closed my eyes and began to pray.

 **~•~**

Minutes seemed to past by like hours, and no one had opened the door to check on me. I counted the time and saw that I was in here for at least fifteen minutes since they put me in here.

Confused, I sat down on the door and let the cold bite me even further.

I could sense a sickening feeling coming from my feet. Hesitantly, I pulled off my socks and saw that black splotches had appeared.

"Frostbite," I whispered.

 _Frostbite can begin to appear in ten minutes in a cold and harsh enviroment_ , I remembered. _I have less time then they must've thought. Now, adding the cut . . ._

I drag myself fromthe floor onto my knees— while my frozen wrists gave out protests — and tried to bang on the door for the last time. "Help . . . me," I said, weakly. "Please."

"Anyone . . ."

"Edward . . . Mom . . ."

Suddenly, a harsh, bright light peered in from the door. I looked up from the floor and saw one of the doctors. He looked exceptionally young with slicked back blond hair and snow-white skin. His amber eyes seemed to be in a mixture of shock and relief.

"Caitlyn Masen," the young doctor said in a rough voice.

"Thank you," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

In a second, I felt the _whoosh_ of _a_ ir all around me along with the feel of hard rock holding me. I refused to move, for the soreness of my feet— which had begun to spread up my legs— almost reached my thighs now.

I felt my wrist slow it's throbbing as a small shade of darkness overtook me.

In the darkness, it felt warm and all traces of pain left me. I floated in the darkness with a smile full of bliss. The void seemed to pulse with music, and I began to dance as gracefully as an ice skater. Then, a thought stopped the dance along with the quiet music.

 _Edward._

 _Mom._

A sharp pain shot from my injured wrist, and a scream was building at the base of throat. I shuddered as a liquid took over my body in a slow and painful manner.

I felt the fiery thing spread all around me as if to strip me of my DNA.

It all went by in what felt like minutes, hours . . . Years.

Similar to the way it came, it left my system with one exception.

My heart continued to burn in a deafening rhythm. It tried to pump whatever it was that had invaded my body. I shook violently as if that was the only way to get rid of this venom.

Finally, It stopped.

My heart stopped beating.

I stirred and confusion—once again—was the only thing I felt.

 _Am I in heaven?_ I thought. _I feel . . . different._

"Caitlyn," I heard someone whispered. "Cait."

Attentively, I opened my eyes and the world seemed to have exploded with color. I could see every speck of lint that floated in the sunlight. I could smell the sweet smell of lavender from the plants that lay outside.

I felt that my skin had turn as hard a rock. I touched my hair and saw that its bronze-like color had left. In its place, dirty blonde strands lay with smooth, perfect waves.

I looked up and saw Edward, my brother, standing nearby.

His hair seemed to have lighten causing it to looked like molten bronze. His eyes glowed red as he searched for my reaction. He stepped forward and the sunlight made his white skin burst into sparkles similar to diamonds.

He too had change in appearance.

I found a hand-held mirror on the desk next to me and saw two red, piercing eyes staring back at me. I immediately dropped the mirror and heard it shatter on the ground.

"What happened to us?" I asked, frightened.

Edward shook his head. "I just remember being at the hospital when—"

The door to the room opened and the blonde doctor from the hospital entered the room. I tensed up and a growl came from my throat. Edward seemed to do the same while blocking me from the other's view.

The doctor paused for a second.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said. "I will explain everything to you."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please R &R.**

 **\- Soldier Of The Mist**


End file.
